


Late

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand, the tiny screen on it showing a pink plus sign on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fullmoon_ficlet prompt: late.

Lydia looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand, the tiny screen on it showing a pink plus sign on it. She frowned and sat down on the edge of the tub, just staring. She could hear Allison pacing outside the closed bathroom door, she was just as anxious about the results as Lydia was.

She had started a fling with Isaac a few days after ending things with Aiden, finding herself more attracted to the other werewolf. It had started in empty classrooms on their lunch break and soon moved to Lydia’s bedroom on nights her mother was out late.

Everything had been going great. It wasn’t a real relationship, she and Isaac had become friends with benefits and they were both content to stay that way.

Then the condom broke a little over a month ago. Isaac had run to the pharmacy that night and gotten her the morning after pill, and she had taken it right away. To be sure, she may have taken another one the day after as well.

She had pushed the incident from her mind and they had continued their arrangement, being extra careful. Then she missed her period.

Not wanting to be alone, Lydia had talked to Allison and they had gone to get the test together. Now here she was, with a positive pregnancy test in her hands.

The pacing stopped outside the door and Allison knocked. “Lydia?”

“Come on in,” Lydia said, feeling strangely numb. It was almost like she was watching someone else. She had always been so careful before. She never even had a scare with Jackson.

When Allison came in, she knelt before Lydia and took the test out of her hands. “Oh Lydia,” She whispered as she looked down at the results. “Lydia-”

“I have to tell Isaac.”

“Don’t you want to think about if you want to keep it or not?” Allison asked, moving to sink next to Lydia on the tub.

Lydia sighed softly. “I need to talk to Isaac.”

Allison nodded. “Do you want me to be there with you?”

Lydia looked at her for a long moment. “You can come with me, but I want to talk to him alone.”

“Ok.”

Lydia took an hour to let the results sink in and talked with Allison about options before they made their way to the McCall house. Melissa had let them in, and Allison stayed behind to talk to her while Lydia made her way up to Isaac’s bedroom, glad that Scott was at work so he didn’t accidently overhear.

She knocked on the door and it was opened a couple seconds later, Isaac looking at her with a confused expression. “Don’t I normally come to you?”

Lydia pushed her way inside and shut the door. “We need to talk.” She sat down on the edge of the bed and was quiet until Isaac sat down. “I missed my period.”

“You what?”

“It’s late,” Lydia replied, looking up at Isaac. “And I don’t think I’m going to get it again for another nine months.”

She watched as Isaac realized what she meant and his eyes went wide. “You-your pregnant?”

Lydia nodded. “I am.”

“And-and it’s mine?” Isaac asked. “I’m the father?”

Again, Lydia nodded. “You are the only person I’ve been with since I broke things off with Aiden.”

“We’re not even a couple,” Isaac whispered, running his fingers through his hair and looking around. “And I’ve only just started working at the clinic. I don’t even have any money!”

“You’re talking as if I’ve already decided to keep it.”

“You’re not going to keep it?”

“I don’t know yet,” Lydia replied. “But if I do, I want to know something. I want to know if you will be there to be a father, and to care for the baby.”

Isaac nodded. “Yes, of course. I won’t abandon you Lydia, I care about you.” He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. “In a more than friendship kind of way.”

Lydia placed her hand over Isaac’s and gently squeezed it. “I care about you too, Isaac.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Isaac’s cheek. “I want to wait to tell everyone else. Allison knows, but until I figure out what I want to do, I want to keep this quiet.”

Isaac nodded. “Okay. We can do that.”


End file.
